Carta a mi corazón
by Giselita
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años y Bella ha decidió que es hora de seguis adelante sin el amor. Pero mientras termina de acomodar sus cosas un tablon de madera deja abierto el camino hacia la esperanza...y el regreso del amor. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Carta a mi corazón**

Miraba fijo al recuadro vacío del álbum de fotos que mi madre me había regalado 4 años atrás.

Suspiré profundamente. Habían pasado 4 años desde que Edward me había dejado. 4 años en los que no pasé noche sin tener consuelo alguno. 4 años que no viví completamente.

Pero como se dice por ahí 'nadie muere de amor' y era verdad. Estaba viva. Rota, pero con vida al fin…y el tiempo se encarga de curar todo. Si bien se me daba bien lo de olvidar las situaciones no deseadas, esta era la única vez en la que me obligaba a pensar en él. Estaba aterrorizada de recordar, pero al mismo tiempo temía olvidarle.

Cuando Edward se fue se llevo todo rastro suyo con él. Sus regalos, los de su familia y cualquier foto que pudiera tener con él. Lo único que quedaba como indicio de que alguna vez existió y estuvo conmigo eran las pocas líneas debajo del recuadro en blanco 'Edward – mi cumpleaños' pasé los dedos por el espacio en blanco, tratando de recorrer imaginariamente las formas de su rostro.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Edward se había ido. Por mucho que me doliera recordármelo, era la verdad. Nunca volvería a verle. Nunca volvería a escuchar el tono aterciopelado de mi voz al susurrar mi nombre; nunca volvería a ver la sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba en su rostro; o sentir sus brazos marmóreos rodeándome; nunca sabría que fue de él.

En cualquier momento tocaría Charlie a mi puerta diciéndome que debíamos ir para el aeropuerto. Era tiempo de seguir adelante. Había conseguido después de tantos años que me lograran aceptar en la universidad de Chicago. Mis padres habían perdido las esperanzas de que mi vida tomase el rumbo que hubiera seguido si Edward nunca hubiera aparecido. Ya ni amigos me quedaban. Me había aislado del mundo, encerrándome en mi soledad.

El ultimo tiempo ni con Jacob me veía. Tuve un momento en el cual creí volver a la vida. Jake había sido mi sol en medio de tantos días grises…pero no duró por siempre. Una noche, después de que fuéramos al cine junto con Mike…Jacob simplemente me evito. Ese fue el último golpe que necesitaba para hundirme más en mi miseria.

Cerré el álbum de un golpe y lo dejé sobre la cama. Seguí revolviendo el closet. Mis manos se toparon con algo pesado y un manojo de cables. Como si fuera una bola de fuego lo lance furiosa hacia la otra esquina de mi habitación. Había arrancado del panel de mi camioneta el estéreo que los Cullen me habían regalado, y ahora parecía ser otro aliciente más que escarbaba en mi herida. El aparato golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo con un sordo y extraño golpe.

Me puse de pie, y aplaudí internamente a mi torpeza al ver que el estéreo había sacado de su lugar uno de los tablones de madera. Charlie iba a matarme. Corrí hacia allí para tratar de arreglar el daño antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta, y también tendría que deshacerme del estéreo…verlo solo me traía mas dolor. El tablón estaba bastante flojo, como si ya hubiese sido movido antes. No le di importancia, pero me dio una buena idea de que hacer con el estéreo.

Traté de girar el tablón, pero fue más fácil que se saliera el clavo del otro extremo. Tomé el aparato electrónico para dejarlo debajo del tablón, pero cuando mire allí dentro para ver donde ubicarlo, dejé caer el estéreo de mis manos.

Debajo del tablón había una pequeña caja de madera cubierta de polvo. Me quedé mirando en blanco la cubierta de aquella caja, con su tapa labrada con cientos de formas florales. Me arrodille en el piso y cuidadosamente tome la caja.

La miré extrañada… ¿Qué era lo que hacia esa caja allí? Por el polvo acumulado en su superficie tendría varios años allí oculta. Sonreí suavemente al sospechar que quizás mi madre la dejo allí en algún momento en el que vivió en la casa con Charlie.

La abrí con entusiasmo, imaginando que cosas mi madre pudo haber puesto allí. ¿Cartas de algún viejo amor o de mi padre? ¿Fotos de ella y de Charlie cuando se conocieron? Había fotos, si. Pero no del tipo que yo espere.

La primera fue la que me hizo dar un gemido mezclado con sorpresa y dolor. Su rostro era mas bello de lo que recordaba, su sonrisa me dejaba sin aliento –como siempre- y sus ojos dorados brillaban, torturándome. Era Edward. La foto que le había tomado con mi cámara el día de mi cumpleaños. Revolví el contenido de la caja. Todas las fotos...todos los recuerdos e indicios de que alguna vez Edward estío y estuvo conmigo, estaban allí.

Agradecí no haber empacado el equipo de música –principalmente por que era viejo y podría comprarme otro en Chicago- corrí hacia el en el mismo instante en que vi la caja del CD. El que Edward me había grabado con algunas canciones de piano, entre ellas mi nana.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, principalmente tapando mi boca para evitar que Charlie me escuchara llorar. Nada había sido una ilusión…él, su música habían existido. Mientras mi nana sonaba suave de fondo corrí hacia la caja. Aun seguían allí los boletos de avión que Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado, pero habían expirado hacia años.

Y debajo de todos aquellos tesoros encontré un sobre cuidadosamente doblado con mi nombre escrito con la prolija caligrafía de Edward. 'Mi dulce Bella' decía. Mi corazón se estrujo en mi pecho y la mire por minutos, sin atreverme a abrirla.

_Ábrela Bella, no seas tonta._

_¿Y si solo reafirma lo que me dijo con palabras?_

_Entonces sabrás que debes seguir adelante. Tómalo como una especie de despedida._

_No podré…_

Mi mente y corazón se habían dividido en dos partes, ambas sufrían por igual. Entonces desdoble el sobre y lo abrí lentamente. Temiendo cada segundo con lo que podría contender en palabras.

_Mi Bella,_

_Tuve que mentirte. No quise, pero tuve que hacerlo. Decir que no te amo, es la blasfemia más negra que se ha escuchado en el mundo. Pero mereces algo mejor Bella._

_Veras, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es mi único anhelo, pero no existe 'resto de mi vida' para mi, lo cual es la gran ironía de mi especie._

_No tengo vida. Es solo una monótona existencia. No estoy muerto, pero tampoco estoy vivo. Un eterno impasse en el que me encuentro atrapado entre dos mundos. Hasta que llegaste para iluminar mis noches. Toda pequeña cosa que pudiera suponer algún tipo de distracción quedó a un lado con tu llegada. Bella, arrasaste con todo lo malo que pudo haber en mi vida...en cierta forma de la devolviste. Pero nunca podía dejar de recordar quien era, que era._

_Eso era lo que me impedía continuar contigo Bella. Estar a mi lado supone exponerte constantemente a peligros que, si nunca me hubieras conocido, solo sabrías de ellos en cuentos de ficción. Lamento tanto haberte hecho pasar por todas esas cosas. Y por mucho que quisiera estar eternamente contigo, no puedo condenarte a esta existencia. Por eso me fui, Bella. Para dejarte vivir la vida que yo debí tener si nunca hubiera enfermado, o si Carlisle no me hubiera transformado. Para que vivas la vida que hubieras vivido si Carlisle no me hubiera transformado._

_No iba a soportar ver pasar tu vida a mi lado sin que la vivieras plenamente. Hay cosas que yo no puedo darte, por mucho que lo deseara. Me duele, pero dejarte en el mundo de los humanos es lo mejor. Por mucho que te ame y me destruya separarme de ti._

_Nunca creí poder conocer el amor Bella, no hasta que te conocí a ti. Siempre te recordaré mi amor. Siempre tendré grabado a fuego el sonido de tu voz, tu sonrisa, el calor que irradian tus mejillas cuando te ruborizas y la forma en que brillan tus ojos con aquella chispa de intuición._

_Se que nunca dejaré de sufrí tu ausencia, pero me contento con saber que de seguro estas mejor ahora. Quizás nunca sepas de esta carta. Quizás lo hagas en algún futuro cuando tengas tu vida encaminada._

_Te pido que no sufras por el pasado Bella. Solo atesora los bellos momentos que pasamos. Yo siempre te amaré y cuidare de ti. Solo prométeme que serás feliz sin importarte nada más. Se que algún día podrás ver hacia atrás y sonreír al recordarme._

_Siempre voy a amarte Bella, toda la eternidad._

_Edward._

La carta temblaba en mis manos… ¿Acaso todo lo que Edward decía en sus cartas era verdad? ¿Acaso aun seguía amándome?

Me sobresalté al escuchar el teléfono sonando. –Bella, teléfono- bajé casi dando saltos las escaleras y no pude descifrar la expresión de mi padre.

-¿Quién es?- balbuceé. Charlie resopló y me extendió el teléfono antes de alejarse.

-¡Bella!- me quedé helada al escuchar la suave voz de Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-¿A…Alice?- susurré.

-¡Bella! ¿Quieres explicarme por que te veo yendo de compras conmigo?

--

**_One shot. Si es otro de mis ¿Y si? creo que esta vez el final ha sido mas que abierto a su imaginación. Por mi parte me contenta saber que Bella es muy testaruda y persistente...se que encontrará a Edward. Y demás esta decir que seria un final Feliz. Ando con poco tiempo libre, los exámenes están próximos, pero ¿Quien sabe? quizás algún día libre pueda hacer una continuación...o transformalo en un fic...veremos...por el momento saben que estoy escribiendo hasta con los pies jejeeje..._**

**_Besotes_**

**_Gi_**


End file.
